Of Heroes and Love
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: It's okay, because eventually everyone falls in love with a hero at least once in their life. Whether or not it lasts is up to the hero.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Of Heroes and Love~

A Scrubs Story

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Of Heroes and Love

**Words:** 791

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, and angst.

**Pairings:** Dr. Cox/JD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs or its characters.

**Summary: **It's okay, because eventually everyone falls in love with a hero at least once in their life. Whether or not it lasts is up to the hero.

-0-

"No, you don't get it!" JD shouted, hand thrown out to the side, face flushed in mild-anger and frustration.

"Don't get what, huh, Newbie?" Dr. Cox sneered, lips pulled up in a snarl. And for a moment, JD froze up, harsh breaths coming from his parted lips before he flicked his tongue out, wetting them in his sudden nervousness.

"Y-you're my... my hero..." he choked out and Dr. Cox's eyes widen. "Everything... everything I know is from you; since the day I came to this stupid hell hole..." he let out a shuttered breath and stepped a tiny bit closer to the older man. "You are the one person I trust the most there; the one person I trust to tell me what to do when I need it. The one person... I..." he trailed then, losing whatever courage he had left when he saw Dr. Cox's eyes narrow.

"Don't you dare finish that thought," he growled darkly and JD almost flinched, but he steeled himself up for what came from his mouth after.

"No, you listen to me, Perry," JD said the name with such force that Dr. Cox literally snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide once more, "because I will finish that thought whether you like it or not." He sighed. "Since the day I met you, I've looked up to you. You were always the one there for me when I screwed up and you were the one that helped me fix something I did wrong. And I thought..." he trailed again before shaking his head with a hiss of frustration, "but my admiration had gone from that to... to something more and... and I don't know what exactly but... P-Perry..."

"No... don't say it..." Dr. Cox pleaded and JD looked down, silent for a few minutes.

"I can't do this anymore... I can't play this game and act like nothing is going on between us. I can't act like you're just my mentor and I'm just your pathetic little intern who can't hold a clipboard let alone diagnose or treat a patient." He tensed when he spat out the words and Dr. Cox was the one to step forward this time, reaching out with hesitant hands. "Perry... I want..."

Dr. Cox heard a sniffle and his chest tightened up. "JD..." he whispered and the young doctor shook his head fiercely, though he didn't break away from the contact.

"I want... I want to be with you... And not as what we have but... but as a... a boyfriend. I want to be yours... Perry... because..." he slumped his shoulders, reaching a hand up to grip at the front of Dr. Cox's shirt, holding it tightly like he was afraid if he let go, the older man would disappear. "I... I love you..." he finished in a whisper.

Dr. Cox let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding and he moved one hand up from JD's shoulder to wipe away his tears, resting his hand on the other's cheek. "JD I..." Again, JD interrupted him, much to the older man's frustration.

"You don't have to say it back... In fact, you can kick me out now and we won't have to ever talk about this again... but please tell me this one thing... please tell me that what we had was real... and not..." he couldn't even finish his sentence because his throat tightened up, his chest hurting.

Dr. Cox stood there for not even a second more before he made a decision and he tilted JD's head up, leaning down and kissing him, soft and gentle. The little gasp JD made was muffled, but it didn't matter because soon Dr. Cox was pulling away. "It was real, damn it... It was real, and if you think for even a second it wasn't..." Dr. Cox swallowed hard and he let out a shaky breath. "JD, you are... You are the best thing that's ever happened to me... and I don't want to lose you... and I am so sorry for everything I had done this past week..."

"It's okay..." JD whispered and offered a weak smile, thinking that was the end of it, as he moved to break away.

Dr. Cox held firm though and instead pulled JD to him in a tight hug, burying his face in JD's hair, and he really glad that none of that stupid gel was in his hair now. "I..." he swallowed again and took in a deep breath, "I love you too, John Dorian. And I don't ever want you to think any different."

The smile that lit up JD's face was worth every bit of what he said, and the best part is, he meant every word.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not posting anything for so long... but here's a little something to hopefully start making up for it. I um... won't be able to post anything more for a long while. I'm working on a few projects and trying to get rid of the paper work that's pi;ed up over the last few days so... yeah, again, sorry guys.<p>

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
